Wild Horses
by TanteKJ
Summary: Georg, Maria, a hot bubble bath, and his riding crop. NOT S&M.


Disclaimer: I own not The Sound of Music or any of its characters  
Dedicated to the members of The Riding Crop Fan Club...you know who you are :-)

Maria drew a deep breath into her lungs as she and Georg crested the final curve of the trail that would take them back to the stables that stood at the edge of the Villa's grounds.  
Her eyes fell on the reins he held tightly in his left fist; one for her, one for him; before traveling over his form, so strong and tall atop his horse.  
Her heart swelled with love for this man, this man who had given her a new experience and had kept his words about keeping her safe. She allowed her eyes to greedily drink in the sight of him atop of his noble steed, his body glowing in the morning sun.  
He had surprised by suggesting they go for a ride, easily taking over and allaying her fears when she told him she'd never ridden a horse before.  
_  
"Its easy." He had said. "And, there's nothing to fear. Horses are gentle creatures. You'll be fine."  
"But, what if one gets spooked?"  
"It won't." He answered somewhat flippantly.  
Stung by his dismissive response, Maria crossed her arms over her chest and leveled a glare at him.  
"What if my house gets spooked?" She asked again, a sharp edge to her voice.  
Georg met Maria's eyes, her tone not lost on him, and lowered his.  
"I will be there right there." He said, taking her hands in his. "I will have the reins. Nothing will happen, I promise...Agathe and I used to do this all the time."  
Maria instantly calmed at the mention of Agathe's name. She knew he would not say such a thing if he wasn't deadly serious._

And he had stayed true to his word.  
Georg wrapped strong hands around Maria's hips and helped her slide safely from the saddle atop the horse she'd been riding.  
"Did you enjoy the ride, my dear?" Georg asked as he helped Maria steady herself on her feet.  
"Yes, I did." She answered, offering him a smile. "It was both exhilarating and exhausting in ways I wasn't expecting."  
Georg offered his wife a smile of his own at that. He wrapped an arm across her shoulders and nodded to the his thanks to the young man who ran his stables.  
"What is he doing?" Maria asked.  
"He's going to feed the horses. Would you like to help him?"  
"May I?"  
Smiling at her, Georg made a sweeping gesture with his hand.  
"After you, my love."  
Georg leaned casually against the wall of the stable, one foot crossed over the other, riding crop dangling between his fingers, as Maria helped take gentle care of the powerful animals.  
He smiled as he watched her, so gentle and unafraid, trusting now after just one experience.  
Georg righted himself as Maria offered one last pet to the nose of both horses and thanked his young staffer as he took his wife's hand.  
"What a glorious morning." She said airily as they made their way back to the house.  
"It was rather, wasn't it?"  
"Yes." She said, squeezing his hand. "Darling?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Why do you have that?"  
"Have what?"  
"That." She said, pointing with her free hand.  
"My riding crop?"  
"Yes. You didn't use it while we were riding. Why do you have it?"  
"Habit, I suppose."  
"Habit from what?"  
"Well, it is a family heirloom and I just always take it with me."  
Maria nodded.  
"You don't believe me." He said.  
"I didn't say that."  
"You didn't have to." He replied, bringing them to a stop. "Maria, is there something on your mind, Darling?"  
"May I see it, your crop?"  
"Of course." Georg said, handing it to her. "Is there something you want to ask me?"  
"How do you use it?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I was once told that you use a riding crop to get a horse to do what you want, a gentle tap here or there."  
"You can..." Georg replied, not quite tracking what she was getting at.  
"Well," Maria began, running the crop across her fingers, "what would happen if I were to do this?"  
And, before Georg knew it, his young bride had tapped his backside with his own riding crop.  
Eyes wide with shock, Georg stared at his bride who had an impossibly innocent look on her face.  
Taking but a moment to gather himself, Georg reached for Maria who squealed with delight and took off running towards the house.  
She was faster than he gave her credit for and had made it all the way to the stairs that led to the terrace before he caught up with her.  
Maria squealed again as Georg wrapped his arms around her waist, the momentum from both of them nearly sending them crashing to the ground.  
Georg spun her around, their breathing heavy, and crashed his lips down on hers.  
"Are you sure you are ready for what a wild horse might do, my dear?"  
His words were muffled from where his lips were pressed into hers but she heard them clearly and they sent a bolt of excitement straight down her spine.  
"I believe cold water usually calms a fire." She answered.  
Georg gently growled against her lips.  
"What about hot water with bubbles?"  
Maria pulled back from his mouth so she could meet his eyes, her own gleaming.  
"Let's not waste any time."  
Georg literally swept Maria off her feet at that, carrying his wife into the house and up the stairs to their bedroom. He kicked the door closed with his foot as her hands raked through his hair and her lips left burning kisses across his face. He set her down only long enough to start the bathtub filling, adding a generous amount of bubble bath to the steaming water.  
They undressed each other as the tub filled, kisses punctuating their movements.  
"My dear." Georg stepped into the water once the tub was filled and offered his hand to Maria. They sank down together, iridescent bubbles popping around them as their bodies were submerged.  
Georg leaned back against the tub and brought Maria to rest against him, her back to his chest. His left arm wrapped around her waist while his right grabbed a wash cloth. He soaked the soft material before holding it above her and squeezing so that warm rivulets of water dropped on to her skin and skated down her chest. He repeated this several times, very much enjoying the affect it had on her. Dropping a kiss onto her shoulder, Georg submerged the cloth except this time he slid it slowly across her skin, starting first with those parts of her body that were underwater before moving upwards, stopping once he got to her face.  
Every nerve ending in Maria's body sang out in harmony at Georg's touch. He was so soothing, so loving...so sensual. She was positively vibrating as she turned herself around and took the washcloth from his fingers.  
"Turn around." She said.  
Hesitating for only a moment, Georg did as she said, a sigh falling from his lips as he felt warm drops of the soapy water cascade onto his broad shoulders. She soaked the skin there for several minutes before running soapy palms across his back. Maria leaned her chest against his back and snaked her arms around his middle. She used the washcloth on him much as he had done to her, except this time she started with his face and worked her way downwards, her hands coming to a stop once they dipped under the water.  
"Maria."  
Her name hung in the air.  
"Georg."  
"The water is getting a bit cold, don't you agree?"  
Maria, knowing that his statement wasn't any where near to being true, simply said, "I do."  
Georg turned so that he was facing her, the two of them meeting for a searing kiss that clearly spelled out what their next move would be.  
He stood first, water running every which way across his skin, bubbles sticking to him in all the right places. He stepped out of the tub and helped Maria follow suit.  
Their lips crashed together once more as wet bodies collided.  
Georg walked them towards their bed, grabbing a large towel on the way. He threw the towel onto the bed before gently lowering Maria on top of it.  
Maria watched her husband, the heavy rise and fall of her chest letting him know just exactly how much she was ready for him.  
She gave a small gasp when she saw him reach for the riding crop she'd let fall onto the bed.  
"You don't always have to tap the horse with this." Georg began. "Sometimes a gentle touch will do."  
Goosebumps broke out all over Maria's skin as Georg crawled across the bed towards her.  
He gently touched her sides with the tip of the crop before trailing it down across her legs and letting it fall from his fingers once he reached her feet.  
"However, " Georg whispered as he positioned himself above her, "I much prefer human touch. I find it more...effective."  
They got lost in each other then, the tension and sensuality of the morning coming to a heated crescendo that left them both gasping for breath in its wake.


End file.
